


Return

by faerieeeeeeee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Paya deserves good things, can be interpreted as platonic if you want, tried to make the reader gender-neutral but i was thinking of me and im a girl whOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieeeeeeee/pseuds/faerieeeeeeee
Summary: Reader-insert- You're an adventurer and you miss your dear friend Paya, who you think the world of. You decide that it would be nice if you paid her a visit in her little village.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I'm supposed to be writing for my actual creative writing class! I can't turn this in! Ah, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whatever happened, happened. This also served as more evidence that fluff fics are fun and wholesome to write, I 10/10 recommend it.

It’s been some time since you’ve visited Kakariko village. It was one of your favorite places in all of Hyrule, what with how peaceful it was and all the history tied to the Sheikah. Plus, your best friend, Paya lived there. It didn’t feel right to leave her alone for all those stretches of time. You thought it wise to pay her a visit. 

You waved hello to everyone cheerfully as you gently rode your horse through the village. They all seemed glad to see you, safe and in one piece. Hyrule wasn’t as dangerous as it used to be, but one could never be too sure. You hopped off your horse in front of Impa’s house. 

“Hey, is Paya home?” you asked the two guards outside. One of them nodded. 

“She’s been feeling unwell recently,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “Perhaps seeing you will do her some good.” 

You hummed slightly when you heard that news, and thanked him as you went up the stairs. You pushed open the door (how heavy!), and nodded politely to Impa as you trekked up the stairs to Paya’s room. 

She was sitting down on her bed, clutching a pillow tightly against her chest. Her head whipped around when she caught sight of you and she gasped. With an uncharacteristically strong burst of energy, she tossed the pillow against the wall and practically threw herself onto you, gripping your clothes tightly as you both hugged. 

“Oh, oh (Y/N), thank Hylia you’re safe!” she exclaimed, burying her face into the crook of your neck. “I had an awful dream the other day, there was a Talus and you weren’t able to get away in time and-”

“Aw Paya, it’s okay,” you cooed to try and calm her. “It’s just a dream, see? I’m right here.” 

“I… I know,” she said, pulling away finally. “I guess I’m being too dramatic, aren’t I?”

“Not at all!” you said. “It’s… it’s really sweet that you cared so much.” You both walked over to her bed and sat down on it. 

“Now that you mention it,” you said. “I did run into a Talus a few days ago. Didn’t give me too much trouble, but, well…” You pulled up the sleeve of your tunc to reveal a nasty bruise all over the top of your arm. 

Paya’s eyes went wide and her fingers hovered over the injury. “Oh! That looks awful! Are you okay?” 

You nodded. “C’mon Paya, you know I’ve had worse than that. It’s pretty sensitive though, so I’m trying not to touch it.” 

She nodded and carefully pulled your sleeve down, the purple skin once again hidden. She laid her head on your lap and sighed. 

“You’re always off on risky adventures, I’m so scared that you’re going to hurt yourself and you won’t be able to be fixed. And it’s not like I can go with you, I’m no, I’m no g-good at fighting or being sporty or anything like that. And what with you having not visited for a while...” She drifted off, and you took the opportunity to run your fingers through her soft, pale hair. She probably had lots of time to brush it, considering all she did was take care of her grandmother and also the little statues outside her house. It felt soothing, hypnotic, you couldn’t help but give a small smile. 

“I don’t want you to do something dumb and then you’ll be gone forever,” she finally said, after several minutes of silence. 

You stopped, then giggled. 

“Well, I don’t really wanna stop adventuring,” you replied. “And like you said, I doubt you’d be able to travel with me. How about… hmm. I could visit more often?” 

“Would you?” 

“Yeah, why not?” you asked, shrugging. “I’ll visit longer, too. The more time I’m here, the less time you’re worrying over my sorry butt.” 

Paya sat up and grinned, a faint blush spreading across her cute face. “Y-you’re too sweet.” 

You quickly leaned in and pecked her on her nose. “No, you.” 

Paya quickly buried her face in her hands before you could notice how quickly her blush was deepening. “I-I told you not to- to do that! I-it’s very improper!” 

You burst into laughter and pulled her into another hug, keeping her close to your chest and kissing her again on her forehead, wanting to keep her close to you for as long as possible.


End file.
